powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Count Vlad III dracula/Character Sheet/Corvum
'Cedric Ælfsige D Law' Cedric Ælfsige D Law, also known as Corvum, is the Boss of Pandemonium, the largest Mafia organizasion in the pixies underworld society, who posses authority over every single crime organization in the nation. He, and his people, working corrently in cooperation with the Pluto Regime. History Cedric born in a city belongs to fairies, Dryadalis-urbs. He was born to Alphonse D Law, a politician from the city, and Marian D Law, a countess. At the moment of his birth, he was kidnapped from his family by a group of pixies gangsters, whom had their hands in some children abdication business. The head of that crime family whom abducted him had no children, and swore to never marry again after his wife died, so he had no hair. And after seeing the little fairy boy, he decided that instead of selling him, he would raise him like his son. At the first ten years, he was able to raise him as his own son, and started to really love Cedric. But, when he was around the age of ten, Alphonse, who at the meantime became the mayor of Dryadalis-urbs, and kept all of those years to look for his son without a break, finnally found them and was able to use his recources to bring his son back. After that, Cedric lived with his parents, away from all the other pixies and his abductice father, which he loved. That made him grow up bitter towards all the other fairies, and toward his biological parents, not to mention the fact that he was far more mischievous then a fairy should be, because of the fact that his childhood role models were pixies. It even got to the point he told his parents in the face that he hates them. But all of that changed around his 16th birthday, as Lastius rose into power. As Lastius rose into power, after Nex's defeat, it changed the power balance in the universe, which resulted in the fairy race, together with other supernatural races, to go out to a war against him. They were utterly defeated, without Lastius even taking any part in the war on his own. Lastiu's army annihilated 90% of the fairies race, and enslaves most of those who left, those who weren't able to escape. An army who went to Dryadalis-urbs burned the entire city to the ground, with Cedric the sole survivor. He watched both of his parents being butchered in front of his eyes. He watched people being stepped by giants in the streets and eaten alive by monsters. He saw hell. Eventually, as the son of the mayor, the soldiers left decided to "toy" with him a little bit, so they raped and tortured him rapidity. His "father", that gangster whom abducted him years beforehand, who heard about what happened, harries up there with a group of pixies to rescue him, but until he showed up, Cedric was already nearly mentally broken, and lost one of his wings. They tried to rescue him, but the battle was to grave, and eventually, while freeing him, most of them, including his "father" died. As such, he lost every family he ever had. Only at that point, he understood that he did love his parents, and that he never even told them once he loved them. He understood that anything he ever told his parents, which eventually tried to, as they thought it was, to save him from a gangster, and to make him happy. He tossed it all away, and now, they are dead, and they died while thinking he hated them. Out of everything, that knowledge, and the fact that the man whom raised him like a father died now for his sake, Was the worst for him. He snapped out, and for days, the pixies from this crime organization confined him, and locked him up in a room for him to scream his lungs out, and regain his sanity, after everything he has been through. After a over a month, he eventually regained his senses, and was able to recover. At that point, he decided: He would make Lastius Cerbex suffer exactly from the same pain as he suffered, and take him down, no matter the means. Luckily for him, as he grown all his life as the next heir of that crime organization and the boss of it was now dead, he became immediately the new "Godfather" of this gangster group, and was able to use its powers against Lastius's empire, under the Alias "Corvum". For 4 years, he trained to strengthen himself, so those kinds of stuff would never happen. Through different methods, and deals he made, he was slowly able to take over so many other crime organizations, that at this point, he pretty much runes the entire pixies underworld society, which stayed fine from the events of lastius rise to power, as they haven't attacked him, and accepted his rule. But at the end of the day, Cedric knew that it's not even close to being barely enough. Compared to Lastius, his power was nothing. So he tried to find any possible allies outside of the Faery folk races to help him. Luckily, he found out that there was one empire that still, at least on paper, stood as an enemy to the Armageddon eye. The Pluto Regime. He quickly Sneaked into the imperial palace, and met their ruler, to find out she was an annoying brat, who didn't had that much of knowledge in fighting, and fought against Lastius not because of anything against him, or for the people, rather for herself. But, he had to work with what he had, and as a result, he convinced her to allow him to have access to her military power and influence, to aid him with his impossible quest to take down Lastius. Ever since then, he works with her and Nex, which he found to be an interesting ally, as he was the former Arch-Nemesis of Lastius, and the sole person in the world which knows the most about him and his way of thinking. Powers 'Faery Physiology '- He is a fairy: *'Cosmic Awareness:' He can sense things from the other side of the universe. *'Empathy:' He is able to perceive the emotions of others. *'Extrasensory Perception' *'Fairy Aura' *'Fairy Dust Manipulation' *'Flight' with Wing Manifestation '''(Though he have only one wing now, after the torture session) *Magic' **'Energy Manipulation' ***'Absorption:' He can absorb different forms of energy for defense or recharging purposes. ***'Barriers:' He can set up energy shields that are nearly impenetrable. ***'Blasts:' He can project energy blasts that can level a whole city. ***'Constructs:' He can create a number of constructs that can assist in any situation. **'Healing' **'Illusion Manipulation' **'Space-Time Manipulation' **'Wish Granting' ***Contract Bestowal ***Creation ***Destruction ***Dimensional Manipulation ***Greed Manifestation ***Power Augmentation ***Power Bestowal ***Reality Warping (Advanced-level) **'Magical Energy Manipulation ' ***Creation ***Destruction ***Elemental Magic ****Acid Magic ****Air Magic *****Smoke Magic ****Earth Magic *****Crystal Magic *****Lava Magic *****Metal Magic *****Sand Magic ****Electricity Magic ****Fire Magic ****Light Magic ****Shadow Magic ****Sound Magic ****Vapor Magic ****Water Magic *****Ice Magic ******Snow Magic ****Weather Magic ***Energy Circle Combat ***Force-Field Generation ***Fusionism ***Healing ***Illusion Manipulation ***Levitation ***Magic Attacks ***Magic Negation ***Magic Portal Creation ***Magical Constructs ***Magical Energy Absorption ***Magical Energy Generation ***Magical Energy Storage ***Magical Flight ***Magiportation ***Mana Manipulation ***Resurrection ***Soul Manipulation ***Spell Casting ***Space-Time Manipulation ***Transformation ***Transmogrification *'Misdirection' *'Nature Channeling' *'Nature Manipulation' **'Environment Manipulation' **'Plant Enhancement' **'Weather Manipulation' *'Supernatural Condition - Via his physiology, and plenty of trainings, he was able to achive a supernatural level (Type III): **Contaminant Immunity **Semi-Immortality **Supernatural Accuracy **Supernatural Agility **Supernatural Athleticism **Supernatural Awareness **Supernatural Balance **Supernatural Beauty **Supernatural Cells **Supernatural Charisma **Supernatural Combat **Supernatural Dexterity **Supernatural Durability **Supernatural Endurance **Supernatural Flexibility **Supernatural Instincts **Supernatural Intelligence **Supernatural Leap **Supernatural Lung Capacity **Supernatural Memory **Supernatural Reading **Supernatural Reflexes **Supernatural Regeneration **Supernatural Roar **Supernatural Self-Preservation **Supernatural Self-Sustenance **Supernatural Senses **Supernatural Speed **Supernatural Stamina **Supernatural Strength **Supernatural Willpower **Supernatural Wisdom - Everything he has been through in life made him wiser then he should be, at his age. **Supernatural Wits - He is very clever, and can come up on the spot with many different plans and ideas, for nearly every situation. *Shapeshifting' *'Spirit Physiology' **'Flight' **'Illusion Manipulation' **'Intangibility' **'Possession' **'Telekinesis' ***Binding ***Levitation ***Orbital Field ***Psionic Speed ***Psionic Strength ***Telekinetic Bullet Projection ***Telekinetic Choking ***Telekinetic Grip ***Telekinetic Maneuver ***Telekinetic Pull/Push ***Elemental Manipulation ***Homing Effect ***Molecular Manipulation ****Motion Manipulation ****Property Manipulation ****Self-Molecular Manipulation ****Transmutation ***Motor-Skill Manipulation ***Object Manipulation ****Animation ****Intuitive Aptitude ***Psionic Healing ***Spatial Sense ***Telekinetic Aura ***Telekinetic Blast ***Telekinetic Combat ***Telekinetic Compression ***Telekinetic Constructs ***Telekinetic Destruction ***Telekinetic Flight ***Telekinetic Pressure ***Telekinetic Surgery ***Telekinetic Teleportation ***Telekinetically Enhanced Condition ***Unarmed Weapon Wielding ***Wound Inducement ***Vector Manipulation **'Teleportation Manipulation ' ***Partial Teleportation ***Remote Teleportation ***Teleportation Diversion ***Teleportation Negation ***Teleportation ***Teleportation Beam Emission ***Teleportation Combat ***Teleportation Prediction **'Telepathy: ***Mind Reading ***Psychic Communication. ***Telepathic Speaking ***Binding ***Download ***Emotion Manipulation ***Knowledge Projection ****Telepathic Language Instruction ***Knowledge Replication ***Memory Reading ***Mental Hallucination ***Mental Inducement ***Mind Control ***Mind Image ***Mind Link ***Mind Melding ***Mind Walking ***Omnilingualism ****Telepathic Translation ***Psionic Inundation ****Neurocognitive Deficit ****Telepathic Static ***Psychic Inhibitors ***Psychic Navigation ***Psychic Shadow ***Psychic Shield ***Psychic Torture ***Pushing ***Sensory Scrying ***Speaking Inducement ***Telepathic Hijacking ***Telepathic Language Instruction ***Telepathic Prediction ***Telepathic Relay ***Thought Manifestation ***Thought Manipulation ***Consciousness Transferal ***Darkside View ***Lightside View ***Memory Manipulation ***Mental Manipulation ***Mind Exchange ***Projective Omnilingualism ***Psychic Energy Manipulation ****Psychic Constructs ***Psychic Wave Manipulation ***Psychosomatic Illusion ***Remote Telepathy ***Subconscious Manipulation ***Telepathic Surgery **Twilight Manipulation:' ***Dimensional Manipulation ****Dimension Creation ****Dimension Destruction ****Dimension Shifting ****Dimensional Attacks ****Dimensional Awareness *****Dimensional Vision ****Dimensional Border Manipulation ****Dimensional Constructs ****Dimensional Interaction ****Dimensional Link ****Dimensional Rift ****Dimensional Storage ****Dimensional Travel ****Portal Physiology ***Photo-Umbrakinesis ****Shadow Magic *****Dark Form *****Darkness Manipulation *****Spell Casting *****Dark Energy Manipulation *****Dark Element Manipulation *****Black Earth Manipulation ******Black Metal Manipulation *****Black Lightning Manipulation *****Dark Acid Manipulation *****Dark Fire Manipulation *****Dark Light Manipulation *****Dark Water Manipulation ******Dark Ice Manipulation *****Dark Wind Manipulation ******Dark Smoke Manipulation *****Grim Darkness Manipulation ****Light Magic *****Light Form *****Light Manipulation *****Spell Casting *****Light Energy Manipulation *****Light Element Manipulation ******Pure Darkness Manipulation ******Pure Earth Manipulation *******Pure Metal Manipulation ******Pure Wind Manipulation *******Pure Smoke Manipulation ******White Acid Manipulation ******White Fire Manipulation ******White Light Manipulation ******White Lightning Manipulation ******White Water Manipulation *******Pure Ice Manipulation ***Twilight Attacks ****Twilight Infusion ***Twilight Aura ***Twilight Constructs ***Twilight Effect Field ***Twilight Energy Manipulation ****Twilight Energy Absorption ****Twilight Energy Amplification ****Twilight Energy Assimilation ****Twilight Energy Concentration ****Twilight Energy Conversion ****Twilight Energy Generation ****Twilight Energy Metabolization ****Twilight Energy Negation ****Twilight Energy Perception ****Twilight Energy Sensing ****Twilight Energy Transferal 'Overwhelming Influence '- He have an overwhelming influence on others, and can convince people even to jump from cliffs, only in a small chitchat. 'Tactical Genius '- While not as smart as someone like Lastius, he is indeed a genius: *Enhanced Perception *Enhanced Preparedness *Enhanced Response *Hypercompetence **Detail Intuition **Hyper-Instincts **Pattern Sense *Hypercognition *Infinite Resourcefulness *Situational Synchronicity *Tactical Analysis **Defeat Inducement **Victory Inducement 'Trickster '- As a fairy who lived under pixies his entire life, it is to be expected that he would be an exceptional trickster, but given time, he eventually managed to bring it to a whole new level, that no pixie ever saw: *Chameleonic Nature **Disguise Mastery *Combat Perception *Enhanced Charisma *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Flexibility *Enhanced Gambling *Enhanced Instincts *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Thievery *Enhanced Wits *Escape Artistry *Indomitable Will *Luck *Magicians Intuition *Persuasion **Treachery Inducement *Psychological Intuition *Tactical Analysis *Trapping Intuition *Unpredictability 'Cheating '- To be able to fight agianst a force such as lastius, he learen how to break every possible rule in the book. Absolute Wits: *Absolute Creativity *Accelerated Thought Process *Adaptive Mind *Calm State *Clear Mind *Detail Intuition *Enhanced Brain Capacity *Enhanced Concentration Capacity *Enhanced Response *Hyper-Instincts *Infinite Resourcefulness *Multi-Focus *Omnicompetence *Panmnesia *Path to Victory *Self Sufficiency *Supertasking 'Combat Specialist '''- At the short span of 4 years, he was able to achive a very high level of martial arts skills, and become a master of combat: *Ability Intuition *Attack Prediction *Combat Adaption *Counter *Absolute Combat *Enhanced Strike *Martial Arts Intuition *Pressure Point Intuition *Special Attacks *Unpredictability *Visual Nullification *Weapon Proficiency Theme Zeref's Melancholy Veritable Pandemonium Celestial Spirit Beast Evil Minds A Shadow Shall Go By Amygdala Night on Bald Mountain Category:Blog posts